


Invasora

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-09
Updated: 2009-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se recostó en la cama, con el fin de huir de la fiesta a la que se sentía ajena pese a haberlo organizado ella en honor a su querido hermano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invasora

Se recostó en la cama, con el fin de huir de la fiesta a la que se sentía ajena pese a haberlo organizado ella en honor a su querido hermano. Estiró las piernas y cerró los ojos, permitiéndole a un suspiro surgir de su boca.

No notó que la puerta se entre-abrió, dejando ingresar a una esbelta figura. La invasora caminó en la penumbra casi absoluta del cuarto, también huyendo de aquella muchedumbre a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

La chica se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella, acercándose con delicadeza. Recién entonces la castaña pudo comprender y, por eso, guardó profundo silencio.

—Seeeeiyaaa… —canturreó Miho con picardía y vergüenza.

Su rostro buscó los labios equivocados; Seika aprovechó la confusión para corresponder el beso. Era demasiado tarde para la otra; cuando pudo darse cuenta, una mano la sostuvo de la nuca evitando su partida.

Poco a poco, sin quererlo en verdad, se dejó llevar, sintiendo una calidez jamás experimentada, un acelerar brusco de su corazón.

Esa noche pasó… Quedó como una simple anécdota. Un secreto que guardarían ambas recelosas y que sólo se podía vislumbrar a través de sus ojos, cuando se hallaban, mirándose con complicidad.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No, lo repito… Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Sería un Ikki x Seiya y estaría repleto de sexo salvaje y pernicioso.


End file.
